A variety of shutter blinds and louvers are presently available with slats that open and close. The slats may be interconnected with a variety of mechanisms that permit the slats to be opened and closed. Some blinds feature an external adjustment mechanism, such as a pivot bar, to open and close the slats. The adjustment mechanism is usually connected to each of the slats with staples, clips or other fasteners that are visible on the blind. In addition, the adjustment mechanism typically hangs over the slats when the slats are opened and closed. The adjustment mechanism and fasteners detract from the appearance of the blind and obstruct the view through the blind when the slats are open.
In some blinds, the external adjustment mechanism extends freely in front of the blind with no retention means to hold or lock the adjustment mechanism in place. If the blind or the adjustment mechanism is subject to vibration or bumped by incidental contact, the slats can easily move out of position. This can be undesirable where the user desires the blind to remain fully open or fully closed.
Many shutter blinds avoid the use of an external adjustment mechanism and instead utilize a complex internal adjustment mechanism having components on the interior of the blind. Since the adjustment mechanism is located inside the blind, the slats are opened and closed by grasping and pivoting the slats directly. Although blinds in this category avoid using an external pivot bar, the internal mechanism is costly to manufacture and difficult to repair. Based on the foregoing, shutter blinds in the present state of the art leave much to be desired in terms of operation and appearance.